epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Walter White
Walter White battled Rick Grimes in Rick Grimes vs Walter White. He also appeared in Dis Raps For Hire - Season 2 Episode 10: Brandon as a cameo. He was portrayed by EpicLLOYD on both occasions. Information on the rapper Walter Hartwell White, Sr. is the main protagonist in the popular AMC drama series Breaking Bad, in which he is portrayed by the actor Bryan Cranston. The show, the character, and Cranston's portrayal of the character have all received high critical acclaim, earning him four Emmy Awards and a Golden Globe Award. The show ended on its fifth and final season in 2013. Walter White was a successful chemist and greatly contributed to Gray Matter Technologies, but left the billion dollar company regrettably, selling his share for a mere $5,000. Still pursuing his scientific career, he began work as a chemistry teacher at the J. P. Wynne High School in Albuquerque, New Mexico. After being diagnosed with inoperable lung cancer, White began a life of manufacturing methamphetamine to pay for his cancer treatments and to provide for his family's financial future in the event of his death. Not knowing anything about the drug circuit himself, White formed a partnership with his former student, Jesse Pinkman, who assisted him in the manufacturing and selling of the drug. White's scientific dedication and knowledge of chemicals helped him to produce crystal meth of unmatched purity. The product, which came to be known as "Blue Sky", quickly dominated the market, resulting in White becoming a drug kingpin. While dealing drugs, he worked under his alias "Heisenberg". White and Pinkman's production caused mayhem for them, bringing forward dangerous associates and enemies; DEA agents, including White's step-brother Hank Schrader, gangsters, hitmen, cartel members, and Neo-Nazis. As the series progressed, White gradually turned darker and violent, taking on a more villainous role. Lyrics 'Verse 1:' I don't know what you think I've done, But if we were to battle, I've already won. Ask Gus: you don't wanna face off against me! I'll stuff you in a barrel and make a dude smoothie! (Huaggh!) Your sense of duty gets your group into some deep doody! Always getting saved by some samurai booty! I'm a kingpin, cooking crystal in the middle of the day, Having dinner by the pool with the DEA! Run you over with my Aztek, GTA, If you ever try to stop Heisenberg getting paid! Here's a hot dose; let me watch you choke on the truth! You look up to me like I'm a pizza on the roof! 'Cause you're a loser; a failure to your whole entire crew. I've seen Walter Jr. handle walkers better than you! 'Verse 2:' Your monsters don't frighten me, and you can bite me! I'll be standing right here in my tighty Walter Whities! (Huaggh!) I'll bury you faster than your partner stole your whole life! No one saw Shane coming, except for your wife! Trivia *White is the third fictional rapper to originate from a television show, after Captain Kirk and the Doctor. *He was one of EpicLLOYD's favorite characters to portray, along with Adolf Hitler, Clint Eastwood, and Al Capone. Gallery Walter White In Battle.png|White as Heisenberg Walter White with No Pants.png|White with no pants Walter White Alternate Title Card.png|White's title card with an alternate font Mike Betette with Rick Grimes and Walter White.jpg|Mike Betette with Grimes and White posted on Betette's Instagram account Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Rick Grimes vs Walter White Category:Dis Raps For Hire Category:Dis Raps For Hire Season 2 Category:EpicLLOYD